Mac's Daughter
by MyManicandI
Summary: First Chapter of 'Mac's Daughter'
1. Laura Taylor

"Congratulations!" exclaims Stella.  
"Your going to be brilliant parents" says Mac.  
"Bet you never thought you'd see the day, eh buddie? teases Hawkes.  
"Well...Now i got the right girl" Danny says with a smile putting his arm around Linsay, Which causes her to smile.  
"It's time to celebrate" says Flack.  
"Where are we going?" asks a worried Lindsay.  
"I know a place" says mac with a smile on his face.

Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Flack all go to celebrate the news that Danny and Lindsay are expecting they're first child.  
"A Jazz Bar...I don't know, It's not my kind of thing" says a worried Danny.  
"Tuff" comes a quick response from Lindsay.  
The six of them take a seat at the table. Cozy's was a small, bright jazz bar where artists would play music till 3am some nights. The atmosphere was electrifying, It was dead silence everyone was watching the young girl peforming on stage. They're eyes glued to the stage.  
"I can see why you picked this place." Stella says to Mac.  
Mac smiles and watches his daughter peform on stage. Laura sees Mac and flashes him a smile.  
laura swayed her long wavy brunette hair out of her eyes. Laura starts playing a slow jazz song. her big green eyes sparkling with excitment, She always loved singing and performing. She was wearing a old vintage dress that she had found in a old clothes shop in Brooklyn while visiting her current boyfriend, Ryan. It fitted her slim but tall frame.  
" She's good, eh Danny?" teases Flack knowing he felt out of his comfort zone.  
"I'll give you this, She's got a good voice. It's just not my kind of thing." says Danny.  
"You better be acreful what you say to the Bosses Daughter" warns Stella with a smile upo her face, Enjoying tease Danny.  
"Eh? What?" panics Danny. They all laugh at Danny's paniced expression.  
"Why am i the last to meet her?" demands Danny. "He's very protective of her" Says Stella. Danny at first is offended then realises Stella is joking.  
At that moment Mac returns with the drinks oblivious to the cnversation that just took place.

"Thank you" says Laura beeming at the crowd enjoying every moment of it, As it was her dream to be a full time singer rather than part time waitress- Singer.  
Laura steps of stage and looks for her father Mac Taylor. She spots him. "Hey, You came!" says a beeming Laura.  
"Of course, would'nt miss it for the world, Good show" replies Mac. Mac and Laura take a seat at the table with the others. "Good show Kiddo" encourages Stella.  
"Thanks, How are you?" asks Laura.  
"Good, Good" says Stella.  
Laura looks around the table at spots and unfamiliar face. "Danny is it?" she questions.  
"yes, I'm glad you asked" replies Danny.  
"I'm sensing there's something you're not telling me" Laura asks looking around the room at the happy smiles. "Your glad im here i know, But is there anything else?"  
"We are expecting our first child" says a pleased Lindsay.  
Laura squels, "Any names yet?" asks a excited Laura.  
"There is 6 months left" States Mac.  
"It's never to early" replies Laura.  
The seven of them share stories and have a laugh and generally enjoying the music, Well...Except Danny.


	2. Remembering Claire

Laura walked towards Mac's office at the lab. It was a gusty, dreary day. She should have been used to it as it was September in new York.

Today was 11th September, 7 years ago her beloved Mother, Claire Conrad Taylor had died in the 9/11 attacks. It was always a hard time of year for Mac and Laura, But thet were always there for each other no matter what, Always supporting each other and had a very strong deep connection and understanding of each other. Claire's passing had devestated them both. it was the most cruel death, Unexpected. A unexpected death of a innocent woman. Mac had kept a beach ball which Claire had blown up as it had her breathe inside, Laura had kept her Mother's necklace which she always wore. It had a picture of the three of them, Mac, Claire and Laura.

Each year on September 11th Mac and Laura had coffee in The Coffee Shop in memory of Claire. Mac, Claire and Laura all used to go there every Sunday morning, It was a family tradition. The pain of Claire's death was still there in both Mac and Laura'a hearts, It would always be there, They learn't to accept that.

Laura opened the door to Mac's office and stepped inside.  
"Hey, You coming?" Laura asks Mac.  
"yes, Of course." responds Mac smiling at his beautiful daughter.

Mac and Laura strolled inside The Coffee Shop. "Hi, Nice to see you again. How have you been?" asks Amber, A waitress at The Coffee Shop.  
"Good, Yourself?" replys Mac.  
"Yeah alright, Still working here though. How have you been Laura, It's been a while since we met up?asks Amber.  
"Good, Looking for a job now though." replys Laura.  
"Well Manhattan's a big place, Lots of jobs around." replys Amber.  
"Wish me luck." Says Laura.  
Amber smiles. "What can i get you?...Let me guess, Two black coffee's, two sugars?" asks Amber confidently.

Amber and laura had become close after Amber's split with long term boyfriend Jake. Laura had comforted her and they became very close going out to bars an clubs.

Amber strolled away going to make the order.  
"So, What have you been doing? I've hardly seen you all week." asks Mac.  
"Well, I might be getting a longer performance time at Cozy's." says Laura gleefully.  
"That's great." says Mac looking proud at Laura.  
"Yeah it is, I'm just not sure if it's something i want to do as a career." says Laura.  
"Well, You've got the grades you can do more or less anything and you know i will support you. There is a new job at the lab available, You'd be perfect for the job, Determined, Intelligent and a degree in forensic science which might help." says Mac with a chuckle.  
"Yeah that would help" laughs Laura.  
"So?... Apply for the job at the lab" Says Mac.  
"I'll see. I need to get a job anyway to keep up with the rent." Replys Laura unsure.  
"Just think about it. How's Ryan doing?" asks a curious Mac.

Ryan Raeburn was probably the only boyfirend of Laura's he had approved of. Ryan and Mac got on great. Ryan and Laura had bumped into each other at a record store and got talking.

"Ah...Well, We broke up a couple of weeks ago." says Laura.  
"Why?...Do you want to talk about it?" asks Mac.  
"It just wasn't working." says Laura wishing it was true, Wishing he hadn't broken her heart, Wishing he could of accepted everything about her.

Amber walked over to the tab;e by the window where Mac and Laura were seated.

"Here are you drinks." says Amber placing the coffee on the table.  
"Thanks, How much?" asks Mac getting his wallet out.  
"Five euros." replys Amber.  
Mac hands Amber the monet including a two dollar tip.  
"Enjoy." Amber says smiling.  
Amber strolled away going to serve another table.  
"Here's to Claire." Laura says raising her glass.  
"To Claire." replys Mac rasing his glass to Laura's.  
"Cheers." Mac and Laura say in unison.


End file.
